dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attila Arslan
Attila Arslan is the protagonist and narrator of the fanfiction story 'A Turk in DxD Game'. He is a true human being called from the real world to the DxD Universe by the God of the Bible. And he now owns 'Gamer's Heart', which is a more powerful Sacred Gear than 'True Longinus'. Appearance Not much is known about Attila Arslan's appearance in the real world. Other than that, after being summoned to the DxD Universe, he is said to have the appearance of a young man with short black hair and big blue eyes. And he has a cute little nose. Attila's body gained a more pronounced muscular and stiffer form after the VIT level exceeded the adequate level. And it continues to evolve. Personality Undoubtedly, the most distinctive personality of Attila is that he is a man with a bad mouth. He uses slang words once in both sentences. In fact, this feature has triggered the internal structure of the Sacred Gear. So he constantly fights with the internal system of his Sacred Gear. Because the game system of Sacred Gear likes to annoy Attila. He is a true RPG patient and a fan. He plays and evaluates all kinds of RPG games. Apart from that, Attila likes to help the secretly and help the poor without waiting for any benefit. He is also flirtatious and a bit of a bum. And he has a playful side. History He lost his parents at a very young age. When he was little he sometimes stole milk to feed kittens. He secretly helped those in need of help. After he was old, he paid the money of the things he stole when he was little and paid for his owners one by one and wanted to be forgiven. Recently, the mobile game titled 'Highschool DxD: Dawn of the Heavenly Dragons' led to the adventure of the DxD Universe by the God of the Bible. Plot TBA Specifications Infinite Potential: '''Since it has Gamer's Heart, there is no limit to the potential of Attila's developmental power. '''Skill Creator and User: '''With Gamer's Heart, Attila can learn, use or create any talent and skill that exists in life. Equipment & Technique '''Gamer's Heart Gamer's Heart (ゲーマーヒース, Gēmāhīsu)''' is '''the most powerful Sacred Gear (even True Longinus) ever created by the God of the Bible as the last trump card to destroy the Apocalyptic Beast 666. As the name implies, this abnormally powerful Sacred Gear gives the owner the ability to do anything just like an RPG Game Character, thanks to his talent called 'Gamer's Body'. It shows the owner's health as HP and the magic power as MP. The person's body cannot bleed in any way. But that doesn't mean you're immortal. If the person drops the HP Bar to zero, the person dies. In addition, the damage from any impact is immediately recovered after some rest or some sleep. The person feels the pain momentarily and the pain disappears immediately. Apart from this, Sacred Gear, thanks to its talent called 'Gamer's Mind', provides its owner with endless immunity to all kinds of mental and mental attacks. But if he's not taken care of, he can turn him into a cold-blooded killer. Another feature is the 'Gamer's Eye' which allows him to learn about every living or inanimate being around him. As this ability develops, the knowledge gained increases. Because it is overly powerful even than a High-Tier Longinus, it can cause great disasters in uncontrolled use. That's why Atilla calls this Sacred Gear 'Gamer's Cheating Trainer' or 'Gamer's World Cheat'. Infernos Fang Infernos Fang (インフェルノス・ファング, Inferunosu Fangu)' is a very rare Sacred Gear of the dragon type, also known as ''Slayer Inferno Dragon Root'. In fact, an RPG game element with the name 'Dragonbane', which has nothing to do with the DxD Universe, is a spear. A lifeguard gave by the 'God of the Bible' to keep Attila the secret of his true power. Quotes "System, I'm your ... * beep * ... * beep * ... * beep * ..." ('''Attila is swearing at Gamer's Heart's game system.)' Trivia * '''Gamer's Heart' is inspired by the HP heart of the game 'Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'. * The appearance and design of Infernos Fang is the same as the dragon spear 'Dragonbane' in a turn-based RPG game 'Legend of Angel III'. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:GreyWolfKing Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user